Falling Into a Fairytale
by supernaturallyharrypotter
Summary: Jack and Kim don't know each other- yet. But when they both get knocked out, end up in a fairytale world containing the strangest assortment of fandoms and stories, they suddenly realize that they will have to work together to get back to the world that they know. AU (suggest any fandom)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first story. This story might be a little weird at first, just because I've never written a Kickin' It fanfic before. Only for adult shows, which is pretty ironic 'cause I'm not technically an adult, or even really close. So, here you are:**

* * *

Kim and her mom were moving, again. In the past five years, that was pretty much all they did, the longest stay being 6 months.

Kim and her mom were very close. So, even when given the option to stay, Kim decided to stay with her mom instead. The _reason_ they were moving was Kim's father.

Now, Kim's father had a job, one that forced him to move all around the US. Kim's father and mother were still married, so Kim's mother tried her best to catch up with her husband. Though, almost as soon as they'd move there, he would move away.

That's why the Crawfords were moving.

"Kim, honey, can you grab some of the boxes in the Book Room?" Kim's mom yelled.

"Okay, Mom," she called back. Kim jogged to the 'Book Room' and grabbed a couple boxes. She paused as the shiny cover of a big book caught her eye.

It was her fairytale book! Kim dropped the boxes and ran over to the book. She sat down on the floor and flipped through the gold rimmed pages. Kim turned around suddenly as she heard a creak. She waited a minute, then looked back down at her old book.

Another creak. This time, she ignored it. She kept reading Cinderella. This last creak was a long one. The reason I say last, is because, the _thing _that was making the noise, happened to be the bookshelf behind her. It was creaking because it was about to fall. And so it did, it fell, and the world went black for Kim.

* * *

"-And my sister was just like: 'Jerry, you can't take that!'" Jack's best friend (Jerry) exclaimed in a mocking voice. The entire team laughed. Jack probably would have laughed, if he hadn't been there when it happened. Jerry's younger sister may not've been able to beat him up, but she definitely had a serious skill when it came to blackmailing.

Jack continued walking, his lacrosse bag slung across his back.

"Come on Cheerleaders, we have a game to play!" yelled their overly excited/aggressive coach. The team took up a run. "Come on, boys! You gotta put your gear on and go get in your positions!" Jack and Jerry were first to be ready. They ran out to attack. Everyone else got on the field about two minutes later everyone else was, too.

Two mid-fielders got in position for the draw. At the double whistle, Brett got the ball. Jack watched as he hurled down the field. Jerry caught the pass and immediately shot it to Jack. Jack caught the ball. He began to run at the goal, someone crashed directly into him. Their stick slammed down on his helmet, his vision blurred for a second, then went clear. He continued running, but just before he shot, he collapsed and his vision went completely black. Jack Brewer was out cold, and wasn't gonna wake up for a while.

* * *

Kim opened her eyes and looked around. Where was she? She was on a bed. Glancing down at her clothing, she did a double take. A purple corset dress. She sat up and rolled off the bed. There wasn't much in the circular stone room. Light shown down from a skylight, causing the dust to glow. Over on the other side of the room was a table with two chairs. She surveyed the room, looking for an escape. Window! She ran to it and looked down, wanting to see how high she'd have to jump. Over a few hundred feet. Kim sighed in disappointment. She suddenly reached up to feel her hair, which ended at her butt. She thought about looking for a ribbon to tie up her hair, but gave another sigh. Kim flopped back on the bed.

* * *

Jack rolled over, expected to still be on the field. He was very far from it. Jack was in an empty stone room. Well- almost empty. There were paintings, of him, a man, a woman, and a young girl.

"Prince Jack!" a girl knocked urgently. The door flew open and a girl ran in and tackled him. Jack was forced to assume that A) he was royalty and B) this girl was his sister.

Well, this would take some getting used to.

* * *

**There you are, chapter 1. I want to hear what you think. Also, any fandom you wanna see them go into, tell me, but there are some things that I will certainly say no to. **

**Also, should I continue? **


	2. Screaming, Shouting, and Almost Kissing

**Okay, I hope the wait wasn't too long. I'm so thankful for your reviews! And follows! And favs! It would have been quicker, but I'm sick.**

**Shout outs:**

**Shakeema28**

**Guest**

** mary valantine.3517 (_Sorry it isn't correct, ff kept deleting it when it had the period in the middle)_**

**Kickin' 14**

**Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY**

**UnbreakableWarrior**

* * *

** That's it! Ok, so, addressing: Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY, yes, HECK yes!**

**Also, I personally find it pretty hard to write about a fandom without adding spoilers, but I will do my best. I'm thinking about other Disney/DisneyXD shows. Austin and Ally, Wizards of Waverly Place, that kinda thing. So, because this Author's Note took up so much space, I will do my best to make this chapter at least 1,000 words, there are some chapters that are easier to write, they'll probably be longer. Now: Chapter 2! **

* * *

_**Current Fandom/Fairytale: Rapunzel, Kickin' It, Narnia**_

_**Characters: Joan (security guard), Rudy, Jack, Jerry**_

* * *

"I feel like Rapunzel." muttered Kim darkly. Her attitude was, I suppose, influenced by the outdoors, the thunder and lightning and rain and yuck factor, could drive anyone mad. Her head fell on the table with klunck**, **the sound resonating through out the empty tower. "I need food." she droned, wishing she had her prehistoric rock of a phone.

Kim sighed again. The only thing that she hadn't done was look through the wardrobe. Crossing her fingers for something cute, or at least workable, Kim threw open the door. It was almost a step in, with hangers hanging in rows. She had a gut feeling she knew what was going to be back there in the back. She pushed through anyways.

And yes, she was right. _Narnia. _Kim shook her head.

"I am in a coma. This is just my ridiculous dream." It was hunger that was doing this to her. 16 hours with no food was her record. She'd no idea how long it had been, but before she had gotten knocked out, it had been about 5 1/2 hours since breakfast.

It wasn't dark yet, though it would be soon. The lateness of the setting of the sun caused Kim to assume that it was summer. Which meant that time went differently here. It had been late winter.

Kim closed her eyes as she flopped onto her bed.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

This was weird. Everyone here is obsessed with some wedding. Who could be getting married?

Now that I think about it, I don't actually know anyone here.

I grabbed a hairbrush and began to brush the tangles and knots out of my beautiful hair. It honestly didn't take more then 5 minutes.

I set the brush down and decided to go out for a ride. I swung my door open, ran down to the stables, and asked one of the stable hands to tack up the horse for me. I ran back into the castle to find the kitchens. After asking for directions, twice, and getting lost, twice, I made to the kitchens.

"Can you pack me a few sandwiches? Just enough for a day or two." I asked the head chef.

"Well- what for? Where are you going?" she responded in manner of someone who's busy and is forced to take of something that is obviously not as important as their current problem.

"Just in case I were to get lost," I explained.

"Yes, fine. Give me a minute." She finished the couple sandwiches and wrapped them. I took them, thanked her, then rushed back to the stables. I put the cloth with the food in the saddle bag, along with a pack of water.

_Freedom!_

* * *

"Blech!" Kim exclaimed loudly, a horrified expression on her face.

She slammed the door of the pantry shut. "I'm done! Done with this place!" she shouted, her face almost red. "I'm going to jump. I'm gonna jump and hope that I either wake up, or land on something really soft." She ran to the window, and climbed up so that she was standing on the sill. And she _fell. _

I suppose that it must have been great luck that Jack came along when he did. And, seeing Kim freefalling, he lept off the horse.

"What the he-" he stopped short as she landed in his arms. He chuckled. "Wow, she's not very heav-" then she really did land, on the ground, bringing Jack with her.

Kim opened her eyes and screamed. Tell yourself all you want that if you had just been saved by some handsome stranger, you wouldn't scream. Jack yanked his arms out from under the screaming girl.

"Why are you screaming?!" Jack shouted.

"Why are you shouting?!" Kim shouted back.

"Just tell me what your name is!" Jack continued to shout.

"Kim! And tell me what your name is!" Kim _also _shouted.

"Jack! Why were you falling?!" I think at this point, it's pretty clear that they're both shouting.

"Once again, _why are you shouting?" _Kim lowered her voice.

"Why were you screaming?" Jack asked in his normal voice.

"Why were you shouting?"

"Why were you screaming?"

"It depends on why you were shouting."

"I refuse to answer until I know why you were screaming."

"Well, I won't answer until you answer me."

"Ditto."

"Why were you shouting?"

"It depends on why you were screaming."

"Won't answer."

"Won't ans-" Jack was cut off.

"My Prince! The Proposal! You're going to be late!" said what Jack thought to be a squire. Reguardless of the man's job, he made a face when he saw Kim. "Who is this!''

We now pause to explain their position. You see- as they were fighting, they'd both ending up standing. After that, they'd gotten closer, closer, closer- bam! they looked as though they were about to kiss. Kim realized this before Jack and pulled away in disgust.

"I do hope that you aren't thinking about," Squire-Guy paused dramatically, "eloping, with . . . that!"

"What does eloping mean?" Jack whispered to Kim.

"Running away with one's lover," she hissed.

"My Liege, we can take-"

"Kim." she snarled.

"Back to the Palace with us. After that, we can decide what happens to her."

"Sounds good." Jack climbed back on the horse. Kim followed in suit.

"Hold on tight!" he warned.

"Shut up, Idiot!"

* * *

**Whacha think? Not horribly crappy, horribly crappy? Sorry for the wait. Don't worry, Supernatural will be chapter 4.**

**K. H. Potter has logged off.**


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

OH** MY GASP!** Sorry** ! **

**Here!**

**Fandom: Alice in Wonderland**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Kim whined.

"We have at least another hour," The Squire-Guy said with absolute distaste.

"I swear I just saw the same sign," Jack pointed out. "Why aren't we there yet? It didn't take me this long to get out here."

"Because, My Liege, we have to go the safe route and- _Oh!" _His voice cut out in a gasp as everything- including him- began to melt away.

"Jack! _Jack!" _Kim shouted. "_What is happening?" _Jack shook his head in absolute wonderment as even the horse and the grassy forest floor beneath them melted away.

And then they began to fall. And fall. And as Kim noticed, it began to look something like the Rabbit Hole, the one Alice falls down. And as she thought this, she still fell. And, as Jack noticed, his clothes began to change. And his princely pants became long white pants. And his princely shirt became a white button up, with ruffles. And his princely jacket, turned into a crisp blue vest, with space at the neckline for the ruffles on the shirt to spill through. And Kim, seeing this change, looked down at her own clothes, her dirty-definitely-to-girly-for-her-to-own-dress, became a long, ankle length, blue, corset with button topped, dress. And they both looked at each other. And screamed. And shouted. And watched as the piano, the bed, the bookshelf, fell past them. And they kept screaming. And they kept shouting. And they kept watching. And they did so- at least until everything went black.

* * *

"Oof!" she landed with a thud. Panting and looking round for Jack, she saw the chandelier. It was beautiful, with glass cut like diamonds and thousand of tiny fragments of mirror, glinting away, reflecting and increasing the candle light. But there was something wrong with it. Something that did not make any sense; it looked perfect. And then it her, almost as hard as the floor did when she realized that it had been upside down.

"Really!" Kim stood and rubbed her head. She caught sight of her shoes, which had apparently changed to. They were simple shoes, more like boots, though. They were white, with neatly trimmed heels, and they had black accents, along with black hooks and black laces. They were tied neatly, and they were shining, not a hint of dirt or a smudge. It was the same with rest of her clothes. Perfect.

She furrowed her brow and looked about the room, roughly ten doors all around, and a curtain. And right in the centre, a pretty glass table. It, unlike her and the rest of the room, looked old and dirty. The table had two items, a vile, and a wrapped Godiva chocolate piece.

"Alice, from Alice in Wonderland. She drank the vile to grow big, and she took the cake to grow small- or something..." her eyes widened, "Sooooo not eating either of those."

She decided to as Alice did, try all the doors. "The key- dang it." The key wasn't on the table, or under the table- at least as far as she could tell. She was just beginning to lean down to check when she stopped. "Behind the curtain." she spoke aloud with certainty. Kim knelt down to try the door, it opened wide, but just like in the movie, she was way too big to fit through it. Standing and turning to face the table again with narrowed eyes, she gave a deep breath of defeat, and raised the vile to her lips.

* * *

"This is beginning to become slightly ridiculous." Jack was sitting cross legged on the ground. All around him were trees and plants of all sorts, brown, gray, green, purple, pink, sparkly tie die, everything. Then he looked straight ahead to see what he was facing.

A huge golden-blue door. Ornate carvings of things like people, numbers, landscapes, words, and even what looked like someone social media (most likely Instagram, he thought) account: asabopp.

And all of it, the door in middle of trees with no wall around it, the trees and plants themselves, and his clothing. They reminded him of something. Some movie, or book, or whatever.

"Aline on Windarland . . . Aliece of Wodirlend . . . _Alice in Wonderland_!" he exclaimed. Then he was silent for a moment to revel in his victory. "I'm the White Rabbit." Jack nodded and then went back to slience.

As much as there was around him, there was nothing to do, no one around, no one to talk to. "Kim!" he realized that he had no idea where she was. And to be honest, he kind of missed her. Because as annoying as she was, she was still okay to talk to. Okay. Just okay. Not better than okay, and he supposed, not worse. She was only okay.

But then- was she really okay? "She could be dead, she could be chained up somewhere, she could be slowly dying, or she could even be-"

The door flew open, and Kim sailed through the doorway, and a little farther, to land directly on top of him.

"-Right on top of me and sort of crushing my lungs!"

"Sorry, Jack," she rolled off of him and stood up, dusting off the dress and herself.

"You're Aline!" he said a moment later, standing and dusting himself off, too.

"Aline?" Kim asked incredulously.

"Aliece." Jack corrected himself.

"Aliece?" Kim asked again.

Jack was silent, his face showing his pondering. "Alice!"

Kim nodded. "Yes, Alice, but it took you way too long for me to give you any credit."

"I'm going to be the bigger person and ignore that snide comment. What do we do now?" Jack said decisively.

"Well, if I remember the movie correctly-" loud barking, roaring, screaming, and the sound of feet pounding filled the air, cutting Kim short.

"RUN!" they both yelled in unison and took off running.

"Ow!" Kim's dress caught on something, throwing her to the ground. Jack stopped running and stooped to help her up. He grabbed her hand tightly, pulled her up, and they continued to run. Past the multi-coloured plants, past the blue trees that were dripping something, until they reached a forest. They both stopped and bent down to catch their breaths. Kim stood up first, still panting hard. She lifted her hand, which was still tightly gripping Jack's hand, which was still tightly gripping hers. Jack caught sight of this and quickly dropped her hand, wiped his now free hand on his pants, and realized how warm and soft her hand was. Kim was doing pretty much the same thing, except that she was noticing how warm and strong his hands were. They were both silent, making sure they coud hear nothing but the sounds of themselves breathing, and that was all they could hear.

Her hair, which had been plaited neatly down the back of her head and onto her back, was now a mess. The blue ribbon that nicely matched her dress and had been interwoven with the braid now stuck out at various spots, and had little tiny fuzzes everywhere from getting caught on stuff.

And Jack's pants, which had been crisp, clean, and flawless, were now covered in dirt. And he wiggled his toes; he hadn't noticed before, but on his feet, there were only fancy white dress socks. Or at least they used to be white. Brown and green, more like.

He shook his head and turned to see Kim fumbling with her hair, unbraiding it, and pulling the ribbons out and wrapping them round her wrist.

"Don't you need those to redo and retie your hair?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow at her actions.

"I know this'll sound crazy and slightly stupid, but I don't actually know how to braid." She looked down and began to play with the ribbons awkwardly.

"You know, I can't believe I'm actually about to say this," he paused running his fingers through his hair, and Kim raised her head, expecting him to finish his statement,"I know how to- how to . . . how to braid hair."

Kim laughed. "Why is it that you know how to braid?"

"Hmmm, laugh. I know how to braid because my mother taught me how to. She used to have to leave early for work, so I used to braid my younger sister's hair."

"Aw, that's so sweet . . " Kim cooed, her eyes big and mushy.

"Don't tell anyone!" he warned.

"Oh, yeah, I can tell all of my friends." Kim said sarcastically. And then, "What was the point of that statement?"

"I can braid your hair for you." he stated plainly.

Kim sighed as she untied one of the ribbons from around her wrist and plopped onto the ground with crossed legs. Jack chuckled silently and knelt behind her, taking the ribbon she offered, and began to plait her hair. He did so with quiet care, separating and adding to each section carefully, so as not to pull her hair. And just as he tied the ribbon, everything started to melt again, just like before.

They were silent this time, no screaming or shouting, Kim just rotated slightly so that she could grip Jack's hand. And she held on tightly, and he did, too.

* * *

Kim was kissing someone with soft lips. And she felt a hand slide under her shirt, when she opened her eyes. And Jack did, too. And they screamed. And they shouted. And they tried to get as far away from each other as possible. And then they heard a noise, a deep throaty growling. And this time, when they screamed and shouted, they weren't trying to get away from each other, but from the giant werewolf that was salivating right outside of the car they were both sitting in.

* * *

**WOOOOOOOOHHHH! So what do you think? Pop in a review, a follow, a fav. And I shall actually update soon. **

**Kae H. Potter ships Kick has logged off.**


End file.
